Hogwarts Dance Marathon
by honeyelle
Summary: Hogwarts is having it's second dance marathon. It's based on the Gilmore Girls episode, 'They Shoot Gilmores, Don't They'


**Hogwarts Dance Marathon **

One Thursday morning, signs everywhere around Hogwarts popped up: '_Hogwarts 24-hour Dance Marathon_'

'What the hell?' asked Ron.

'Don't tell me you can't remember last year?' Hermione asked sarcastically.

'No, I mean why would we have one, again?' Ron replied.

'Maybe the teachers want a reason to get drunk, again.' Harry answered.

'Whatever you say, I'm going to win this year.' Hermione said determinedly. 

At dinner that night, Dumbledore made an announcement concerning the marathon. 'As many of you might have noticed, we are having the dance marathon again this year. It will be this Saturday morning starting at 6:00am sharp. I suggest coming here by at least 5:30, as you all need physicals, they will be held in classroom 7. The actually contest will be held here in the Great Hall. You don't have to enter if you don't want to. Good luck.' Dumbledore sat back down. 'Oh, and Colin, would you be so kind as to be our official photographer. I won't be here this weekend, the Ministry want my help and it's an unavoidable situation. Could you please take photographs for me so when I return I will be able to see it? Thanks.' Colin grinned broadly, being asked to do something by the headmaster.

'I tell you, I'm going to beat Justin this year,' Hermione insisted.

**And the games begin…**

Hermione is sitting at Gryffindor table with Harry looking at the people coming into the Great Hall.

'What about that one?' Harry asked.

'Hm, no,' Hermione replied.

'Why not?' Harry sounded offended at his thought being rejected.

'Too pale,' Hermione answered.

'So what? Harry retorted.

'Pale means sickly,' said Hermione.

'Or sunscreen.'

'Or Mad Cow Disease.'

'Pale does not mean Mad Cow Disease,' Harry argued.

'Have you ever had Mad Cow Disease?' Hermione asked in a sceptical tone.

'Twice last week and my colouring was wonderful.'

'No wonder I didn't know,' Hermione thought aloud day dreamy, 'I need a great dance partner this year. Someone strong, non-clutzy, with lots of stamina. Ooh, how tall is that guy?' Hermione saw a boy walk into the hall.

'Mrs. Moon's about 6'2"'

'Oh, last year I was this close,' Hermione put up her thumb and index finger nearly touching, to show Harry, 'to winning. I swear to god I had it!'

'I know the story,' Harry said sympathetically.

'It was hour twenty-three.'

'I know the story.'

'I'm dancing with Henry 'Ho-Ho' McAphie the third.'

'How many people heard me say I know this story,' Harry asked the few people around him. Some put up there hands.

'And Ho-Ho's fading, so I'm trying to buck him up, saying "Come on, Ho-Ho. Stay with me Ho-Ho," and then all of a sudden he starts yelling, "Stop calling me Ho-Ho, it's making me hungry!"' Hermione recalled.

'Oh, hey, here comes Neville,' Harry tried desperately to change the subject.

'And out of nowhere, Justin comes dancing by, waving a hot apple pie in the air and of course Ho-Ho lunges for the pie and drops my hand and that was it. Justin wins, I'm out. I'm gonna get that Ho-Ho someday.'

'I'll help you,' Harry offered.

'I wanna win,' whined Hermione.

'I know you do.'

'I need a partner.'

'You'll get one. Keep looking,' Harry promised. Hermione stared at him. 'Out there,' he turned her head back to the Great Hall entrance.

'But, but, wait-'

'You want pancakes, I'll get you some,' Harry told her and scurried away.

Harry was looking for pancakes as Professor McGonagall comes looking for him.

'Potter.'

'Professor.'

'I was wondering if you'd have a minute to talk about the dance marathon.'

'Not another one'

' Yes, well, I was thinking you could set up a coffee stand.'

'Coffee stand?'

'Yes. I mean these people have to try and stay up for twenty-four hours. What better to help you stay up than a cup of nice strong cup of coffee? What do you say?'

'Yeah, sure.'

'Really?' McGonagall thought it would take a lot more convincing to get Harry to do that.

'For a sickle a cup.'

'Potter this marathon is a charitable event.'

'Professor, we have been raising money for new common room furniture for years,' Harry complained.

'We're not raising money to buy the furniture.'

'We're not?' Harry asked curiously.

'No, we have that money. The Weird Sisters look-a-like contest last month put us right over the top,' McGonagall explained.

'Then what's this dumb thing for?'

'Shipping.'

'What?'

'To get the furniture here.'

'This is a first, Professor. I need to sit down,' Harry sat down looking dumbstruck.

'Well, Potter, you know as well as I do that if we start moving furniture here now, heading right into the snow and rainy part of the season, then everything we do is move is going get ruined, and there we are – back at square one. If we are going to do this right, then we are going to need a proper covered shipping,' McGonagall told Harry.

'Professor, you are asking me to hand out free coffee to hundreds of people so you can raise money to buy shipping.'

'How 'bout a knut a cup?'

'How 'bout I charge for cream?' Harry said smartly.

'You would kick Albus Dumbledore's crutch out from under him, wouldn't you?'

'If he asked for a free cup of coffee gimpy's going down.'

'Potter you don't have to buy anything, the house elves will have it made up for you,' McGonagall walked off to the staff table.

'But I'm one who's staying up all night,' Harry called to her.

*** 

'This is amazing chicken, Padma. I mean it's great,' Hermione said to Padma who had walked over to see her sister, but ending up sitting down and talking to Hermione and Ginny.

'Thanks Hermione,' Padma replied.

'It's like super chicken. I bet it could fly. Have you tried tossing it out the window?' Hermione seemed excited.

'All right, what's going on?' Padma asked seriously now.

'What? I like the chicken,' Hermione put a piece in her mouth.

'Nobody likes the chicken that much Hermione,' Padma retorted.

'I'm in a good mood,' Hermione explained.

'Why?' Padma eyed her suspiciously.

'My god, fifth year Graduation Dance all over again.'

'Graduation Dance?' Ginny inquired.

'In fifth grade, I got asked to the Graduation Dance and I didn't think I would, and I was in a really good mood, and Padma got so annoyed that she made me go to my dorm, and told Parvati that I had to stay there,' expanded Hermione.

'Padma?'

'She was sitting at the table giving all the peas voices,' Padma defended.

'With a little encouragement, I could've been the Senor Wences of the vegetable set,' Hermione joked.

'Hermione,' Padma eyed her again.

'Okay, okay, okay. It'll come out soon enough. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I found a dance partner,' Hermione announced.

'You did?' Ginny asked zealously.

'A good one,' Hermione told them, 'I'm going to get that huge trophy this year.'

'So who'd you get to dance with you?' Ginny asked now excited for Hermione.

'Terry Boot.'

'Who's Terry Boot?'

'He's a boy in my year-' Hermione started.

'In my house,' Padma finished.

'And you know what the best part is, on his summer holidays he used to travel around doing… ballroom dancing competitions,' Hermione put her hands up dramatically.

'Score!' Ginny exclaimed.

'I know! I'm completely jazzed. How 'bout you, Mr. Potato? I'm completely jazzed, too,' Hermione finished in a child-like voice.

Something beeped.

'What was that?' Padma asked.

'I think that's me,' Hermione said with guilt.

'Why do you have it on?'

'I left Ron upstairs with some homework and he might need help.' Hermione got up, walk from the table a bit and answered the special wizarding phone that everyone got at the beginning of the year.

'Is that true?' Padma asked Ginny.

'I'm going to let Mr. Potato field this one.'

'I thought so.'

'Hello . . . What? . . . Oh, no no, no no, don't tell me that. . .Well, did you tell her how big the trophy is, because I'm really not exaggerating here. . . How did your fiancé get a picture of me? Terry, that is crazy! I don't wanna sleep with you. . . Did you tell her I don't wanna sleep with you? . . . Well, put her on the phone. I'll tell her I don't wanna sleep with you. . . Well, somebody has to tell her I don't wanna sleep with you. . . Why are you insulted all of a sudden? . . . Terry? . . .' Hermione said, then she walked back to her seat. 'Great.'

'What happened?' Ginny asked.

'Terry bailed.'

'No! Why?'

'Apparently, Susan Bones showed his fiancé a picture of me, and she thinks I look like Elizabeth Taylor, which makes her Debbie Reynolds, and Terry: Eddie Fisher,' explained Hermione.

'That's crazy,' Ginny supported.

'Especially if you've seen Terry. He's no Eddie Fisher, trust me. Fisher Stevens, maybe.'

'Can't you talk to her?'

'Apparently, only at my own risk,' Hermione sulked.

'Well, at least she thought you looked like Elizabeth Taylor. That was nice,' Padma tried to stay supportive.

'I have no partner,' Hermione continued to sulk.

'You'll find another,' Ginny said.

'Elizabeth Taylor always did,' Padma told her.

'There's someone else out there, trust me,' Ginny confirmed.

'I guess.'

'Here. Have some more chicken,' Padma offered.

'Thanks.'

'And if you'd like, later on, you can make my asparagus talk,' Padma said calmingly.

'Maybe next time,' Hermione sulked.

***

Ginny and Luna are standing just outside their next classroom. Lavender and Parvati are kissing a guy each behind them. {**a/n**: Luna had got some spunk before Hermione's seventh year.}

'Ok, let's talk about Saturday.' Luna suggested.

'What about Saturday?' Ginny questioned.

'I think we need to work. The seventy-fifth anniversary issue of the Quibbler comes out next month and I want it to be amazing,' Luna answered. Luna had got a group together at school to help her Dad do the Quibbler articles.

'I've got some great cover art lined up,' Ginny told her.

'Old pictures, new pictures?'

'Collage style with kind of a sepia-toned finish to it. Very classy.'

'Ok, I like it,' Luna looked at her watch, 'Time!'

Lavender and Parvati stop kissing the guys and say goodbye to them.

'Ok, so what are we talking about?' Parvati asked. As all four of them started walking down the stairs in the direction of the Entrance Hall.

'Working Saturday on the seventy-fifth anniversary issue,' Luna explained.

'Thanks for asking,' Lavender said under her breath to Parvati sarcastically.

'But you guys already have some decent stuff planned out, right?' Parvati said hopefully.

'Parvati -- or may I call you Spicoli?' Luna asked.

'If you have to,' Parvati looked confused.

'This is the seventy-fifth anniversary issue. There is only going to be one seventy-fifth anniversary issue ever, and it's on our watch. We screw this up and we basically mooned a piece of history. Is that what you want? To B.A. history?'

'But I don't understand. Last year was the seventy-fourth anniversary issue of the Quibbler,' Parvati said.

'So?'

'So there's only gonna be one seventy-fourth anniversary issue ever and we didn't do anything special for it.'

'I think the cover was of a deep-fried Chocolate Frog,' Lavender said.

'That's because nobody cares about the seventy-fourth anniversary issue,' Luna was getting agitated.

'I bet the person who worked on it seventy-four years ago did,' Parvati said.

'We're working Saturday!' Luna and Ginny walked outside.

'"Why are we working Saturday, Luna? What's so special about the seventy-fifth issue, Luna? Why does my head feel so light and yet not float away, Luna?"'

Luna stops and sees Viktor Krum leaning on a tree, smiling.

'What?' Ginny asked.

'What's he doing here?' Luna asked fearfully, Ginny then saw Viktor.

'I bet he's here to see you.'

'He hasn't called me once. I haven't seen or heard from him since we had our date in London three months ago,' Luna fretted.

'Maybe he's here to explain why.'

'He was supposed to go away and never come back. I already wrote his name in my revenge notebook,' Luna was freaking out.

'Luna, he knows you're standing here talking about him.'

'What does he want?'

'Go over there and find out,' Ginny instructed her.

Luna walked over to Viktor who's English had improved immensely over the three years. Even last summer it was just as good as it is now.

'What do you want?' Luna asked very business like.

'I'm on break from school, I thought I'd come down and see you,' Viktor explained.

'But you never called.'

'I know.'

'You lost my number?'

'Nope, I memorized your number.'

'You didn't want to use my number?'

'I was starting classes.'

'In phone dialling? How's it going?' Luna asked sarcastically.

'Look, Luna, this year's very important for me. I thought the last thing I needed was a distraction.'

'Well, I totally understand. This year's very important for me, too. I'm focusing on getting into university, and the last thing that I need is a distraction… so, good move. You saved us both a lot of distractions. Thank you, and good luck,' Luna and Viktor shake hands. Luna starts to walk away, but Viktor hasn't let go of her hand. 'I need my hand.'

'If I let go, how fast will you run?'

'3.2 seconds.'

'I thought so,' Viktor saw Ginny over by the Entrance Hall. 'Hey Ginny.'

'Hey Viktor, how's Drumstrang?' Ginny asked politely. [**a/n**: There's a Drumstrang university.]

'It's good. Crazy, but –'

'Let go,' Luna insisted.

'No.'

"Yes.'

'Luna.'

'Look, you don't have to be nice, you don't have to tie up loose ends. I get it, I'm a distraction. Now either pull a Boxing Helena, or give me back my hand.'

'Yes, talking to you would've been a distraction,' Viktor admitted.

'I know. I heard you already. My God, find a pirate to sit on, okay?' Luna started to look around, nervously.

'However, not talking to you has turned out to be impossible.'

'What?'

'I flunked a pop quiz in Ancient Runes because I couldn't stop thinking about you. Still want your hand back?'

'I've got another.' 

'I've thought a lot about this, and apparently you're a distraction that I'm supposed to have.' Viktor started patting Luna's hand affectionately.

'You didn't have a bad time on the date?' Luna looked surprised.

'Are you busy right now?'

'Well –' Luna started.

'No, we're done. She's free,' Ginny answered for her.

'Good. Let's go get some coffee. Bye Ginny.'

'Bye Viktor.'

Viktor took Luna's books and headed for Hogsmeade. 'He took my books,' Luna said unable to comprehend what just happened.

'Well, go get 'em back.'

***

Ginny and Dean Thomas (Ginny's boyfriend) were sitting in the Room of Requirement. Lisa Turpin was on her wizarding phone, pacing.

'Well?' Ginny asked.

'Still ringing,' Lisa answered. She then quickly hung up. 'He's home.'

'How'd he sound?'

'Homey.'

'Nice.'

'I know this is a stupid question, but why can't you just talk to him?' Dean asked.

'Because yesterday Ernie called to say that the band was still looking for a rehearsal space and that he'd call when he had more news. So now I have to wait until he calls about the band – and in between, I call and hang up on him. Pathetic, I know,' Lisa admitted.

'Not so pathetic. I used to hang up on Dean all the time.'

'You did?' Dean looked surprised.

'I remember that!' Lisa recalled.

'When did you hang up on me?' Dean asked, surprised.

'Right when we first met,' Ginny answered.

'You should have said something.'

'I couldn't do that.'

'Why not?'

'Because then you would've known that I was calling and therefore that I liked you.'

'Yes, but I liked you too.'

'I know that now.'

'You could've known that then.'

'Dean, please. This is a girl thing,' Ginny explained.

'Okay. Tell me when I'm supposed to pay attention again,' Dean sighed.

'I'm going to love him forever and he's never going to know it,' Lisa despaired.

'He would if you coughed,' Dean said smartly.

'Dean!' Ginny exclaimed.

'Sorry.'

'At least he's in his common room and not out with a girl,' Lisa trusted.

'Very true,' Ginny supported.

'He could be in his common room with a girl,' Dean wondered aloud.

'Dean.'

'Sitting here staring at my pizza.'

'You think he's in his common room with a girl?' asked Lisa.

'No, no, I don't,' Ginny said.

'I'm going to call again.'

At that moment, Hermione walked into the room and sat down with them.

'Ooh, cool, pizza,' Hermione said.

'Shh. She's calling Ernie to see if she can hear a girl in the background,' Ginny explained.

'Oh,' was all Hermione needed to say, to understand.

'I voted that she actually say something,' Dean told her.

'You're a boy, you know nothing about this,' said Hermione.

Lisa hung up very quickly again.

'Well, what'd you hear?' Ginny asked.

'Quadrophenia.'

'Classy but not date-like.'

'You think?'

'Definitely.'

'What if he met a girl who's a major Who fan?' Dean thought aloud.

'What?' Lisa looked worried again.

'Why are you causing trouble?' Ginny asked.

'Gin, can I talk to you over there?' Hermione asked.

'Oh, sure,' she looked at Dean, 'Be good.'

Hermione and Ginny walked over to the corner of the room and leant against the wall. Lisa sat down next to Dean.

'Go ahead,' Dean said taking another bite of his pizza. Lisa started dialling again.

'Ok, so what's on your mind?' Ginny asked.

'I think I figured out who can be my dance partner for the marathon,' Hermione announced.

'Great! Who?' Ginny said excitedly. Hermione stared at Ginny. 'Bye.'

'Come on!'

'Forget it.' Ginny started to leave, when Hermione grabbed her arm.

'Just hear me out. First of all, you love me.'

'Not right at this moment, I don't.'

'You know how much this contest means to me. You'd never fall asleep or chase a pie.'

'I do not dance,' Ginny insisted.

'It'll be fun. We'll get all dressed up, and you're light – easy to hold up when you get tired.'

'Hermione.'

'Plus, we got the whole best friend gimmick going for us. The crowd'll eat that up.'

'I cannot dance with you.'

'Why not?' Hermione started to look offended.

'Because this is Dean's first marathon. We were gonna go and watch and hang out, he's totally looking forward to it. I told him about how Ron gets in a fight with his date in the first fifteen minutes and storms off the floor. I told him about McGonagall getting punch-drunk at hour fifteen and telling stories about how he always wanted to be a magician.'

'Ginny, please.'

'And ooh, I told him about how when Justin wins, he likes to take his victory lap around the floor to the theme from Rocky. I was gonna show him all those things, and I was gonna show them to him sitting down,' Ginny explained.

'He can still come, and he can still see all those things, except if you dance, maybe that victory lap will be you and me instead of Kirk,' Hermione really wanted to win.

'Okay, I'll tell you what. I was supposed to work on the Franklin this weekend with Paris…'

'But?'

'I will ask her to reschedule. If she says yes, I will dance with you.'

'Oh, I love ya!' Hermione said joyfully.

'You should sell cars,' Ginny got up and started heading back to Dean.

'I should, shouldn't I? Hello, big fancy trophy,' Hermione got up, and headed back with her.

***

Professor Vector is teaching the class, when Luna walks in late.

'Take note of its form before treated. Make sure that your notes are completely legible since you will be turning them in with your result. Miss Lovegood, hello,' Professor Vector said to Luna.

'Sorry I'm late, Professor,' Luna apologized.

'Is everything ok?'

'Yes. I overslept.'

'You're kidding,' Vector said shocked.

'No, it won't happen again.'

'Well, good. Okay, everyone, let's get to work.'

Ginny walked over to Luna and wanted to ask her about the dance marathon.

'Luna, hi. Listen, I need to ask you something.'

'Shoot,' Luna answered.

'Well there's this big event that's happening this weekend…'

'Pig race?'

'No this one you should have heard of. A dance marathon.'

'Oh, that one.'

'You might remember it's on Saturday, and it's a twenty-four hour thing and Hermione really wants to win, and her partner bailed on her and, long story short, I was wondering if there was anyway we could move this Saturday's Quibbler thing to next Saturday.'

'Okay.'

On another table, Parvati and Lavender thought they heard Luna say that.

'What did she say?' asked Parvati.

'I don't know,' Lavender turned to Luna, 'What did you say?'

'I said yes,' Luna answered.

'She said yes,' Lavender told Parvati.

'She said yes,' Parvati repeated. Immediately Lavender and Parvati rose and went to some boys in their class. Lavender turned to the boy behind her.

'Are you free on Saturday?' asked Lavender to the boy.

'Uh, no,' answered the boy. She turned to the boy's partner.

'What about you? Come on – speak,' Lavender demanded.

From across the room Parvati called to Lavender. 'Lavender, I got two over here!' Lavender made her was across the room, smiling determindly.

'So, were done here, right?' Luna asked.

'You had a good time yesterday,' Ginny stated more than asked.

'What was yesterday?'

'Yesterday was the day that you were all freaked out about the seventy-fifth anniversary issue of the Quibbler and today's the day you're not.'

'Ginny, just because I agreed to postpone a newspaper session does in no way imply –'

'You can't stop smiling.'

'I can, too.'

'Tell me.'

Luna turned to Ginny and started talking, 'Okay. Well, we went for coffee, and he talked about how he had a great time on our date, and how he finds me fascinating, and how he thought about me all the time. Okay, there, happy?'

'Wow, he likes you!'

'I left an impression,' Luna said coyly.

'You sure did.'

'I still don't understand why he'd wanna date me. He's surrounded by college girls all day long who must be prettier than I am, and more experienced than I am. I mean, I'm sure they're all idiots, but usually that's the last thing a guy thinks about when he's looking for a date for the big game,' Luna confused.

'Well, Viktor must be special.'

'Or Ted Bundy.'

**'**Absolutely. It's either one or the other,' Ginny took on a serious face, then started walking back to her desk.

'Hey. Can you do me a favour?' Luna asked.

'Ok.'

'Don't say anything to Parvati and Lavender about this.'

'About Viktor?'

'Yeah.'

'But they're you're best friends.'

'Theoretically, yes, but the second I mention a guy they're going to both start singing the theme from the Trojan Man commercial, and I just can't take that, okay?'

'No one knows until you give the word.'

'Thanks.' Luna and Ginny walked back to their separate desks.

***

It was the morning of the dance marathon, and Ginny was leaning on Hermione's shoulder, with her eyes still shut. Hermione eyes were wide open for the dance marathon. They were dressed in traditionally 50's dresses. They were walking to the Entrance Hall where Susan Bones was signing in people.

'I have to say, for a couple of modern girls, we have time-warped with the best of 'em,' Hermione said cheerfully.

'Mm,' Ginny mumbled.

'How ya doing there, champ?'

'Early.'

'Yes, it's a tad early.'

'No sun,' Ginny's eyes were still shut.

'Well, he's not up yet.'

'I can't even open my eyes.'

'That's okay, there's nothing to see. Justin's in a Speedo, Flitwick's in a skirt, Snape's in assless chaps.'

'Oh my God, stop. I'm never gonna be able to close my eyes again.'

Hermione and Ginny walked to Susan who was signing them in.

'Morning Susan,' Hermione said cheerfully.

'Oh, morning sugar. You guys look terrific.'

'Thank you.'

'Susan, can I lay down on the table while Hermione signs us in?' Ginny asked tiredly. Hermione took the sign-up board and signed them in.

'Not an early bird, huh?' Susan asked. Ginny shook her head.

'I need to get some coffee in her and we'll be fine. Justin, however, is gonna be crying like a little teeny girl,' Hermione answered for her.

'So what else is new? Okay, now you two go get your physicals, bring your release forms inside, and they'll get you a number,' Susan explained.

'Thanks. Come on, Snoozy.'

Hermione and Ginny walked to Classroom 7 to get their physicals, when Hannah Abbott came running up behind them.

'Hey, wait up,' Hannah called out.

'Oh, wow, look at you!' Hermione exclaimed.

'Is it fabulous?' Hannah asked.

'It is fabulous,' Hermione agreed.

'Wait 'til you see Seamus' suit. It makes me want to ration sugar,' Hannah complimented.

'Where is Seamus?' Hermione asked.

'Oh, we already had our checkups, so he's going to sign us in and scope out a good spot on the floor.'

'Oh, it's so cool to have a fiancé. You have your own spot-scoper.'

'I'm going to say hi to Lisa,' Ginny told Hermione and Hannah.

'Okay, hon, hurry back. Remember, the sooner we get inspected, the sooner we get coffee,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, coffee,' Ginny drew out the word coffee. She walked into Classroom 6 where Lisa was.

'Okay, I have a problem,' Hannah told Hermione.

'Hannah, it's five-thirty in the morning. How can you already have a problem?' Hermione asked.

'Because I'm a multi-tasker.'

'Hit me!'

'Last night, I made coq au vin for my date with Seamus, so of course the subject of children came.'

'Of course.'

'All of a sudden, completely out of the blue, Seamus announces he wants four in four.'

'He wants what?'

'Four in four. Four kids in four years.'

'Good Lord!'

'I know.'

'Well who's he going to have these kids with?'

'Me, apparently.'

'Well, what did you say?' Hermione asked.

'See, here's where, uh, the problem comes in.'

'What?'

'I think I said yes.'

'How is that possible?'

'Well, I was totally shocked when he announced it and I sort of said, "O. . kay" and . . but I think he took it as, "Okay!" So, apparently, when we get married I have to get busy,' Hannah said sadly.

'Do you want four in four?'

'No. But, I mean, I want kids. You know I want kids.'

'I know you want kids.'

'But I thought maybe one. Two if the first one is really quiet,' Hannah admitted.

'Well, honey, you have to tell Seamus that.'

'I can't.'

'Hannah, this is not like the fruit bowl his mother gave you. You can't stick four kids in the attic and just pull them out at Christmas.'

'I know, but Seamus and I have never had a real fight.'

'You won't have much of a marriage if you can't talk about the important things.'

'I know. Do you think I'm crazy to not want four in four?' Hannah asked.

'Four kids is a lot, and four years without a cocktail . . .'

'Wow, hadn't thought of that.'

'Glad to shed some much-needed perspective on the situation.'

'We'll take care of this today.'

Ginny is talking to Lisa, who is stirring a bucket of… something

'Are you sure you don't need help?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, it's okay. I finally got a really good footing.'

'What is that stuff?' Ginny looked down her nose.

'Eggless egg salad. Though this year Professor Sinistra added food colouring to make the egg-like product look more eggy.'

'Smart.'

'And every sandwich comes with your own personal pamphlet "Dancing for the Devil," an illustrated look at the effect of dancing on your chances of spending all eternity in hell,' Lisa said.

'Boy, her flames are getting really good.'

'Yeah, she just perfected a new colouring charm.'

'Cool,' Ginny said.

Professor Sinistra walked over at the moment, carrying several bags. She put the bags down.

'Lisa, get scooping! The minute the air hits the bread, it starts to stale,' Sinistra said.

'Okay, professor,' Lisa responded.

'I'm going to stop by later and say hi,' Rory said.

'Please do,' Lisa begged.

'Bye Professor Sinistra,' Ginny farewelled.

'You have a pamphlet?' Sinistra asked.

'Yes, I do,' Ginny held up her pamphlet.

'Take one to Hermione,' Sinistra gave another pamphlet to Ginny.

In Classroom 7 Hermione was next in line for the physicals, as Ginny walks to her.

'Next,' asked the nurse.

'Oh, good just in time,' Hermione said as Ginny joined her in line.

'Sorry,' Ginny apologized.

'Hi there,' Hermione said to the nurse, 'Um, this is Ginny Weasley and I'm Hermione Granger.'

'Hermione Granger?' asked the nurse.

'Yeah, H – E – R…'

'You don't look like you've recently suffered a face-altering car crash.'

'Excuse me?'

'You're also supposed to have buck teeth, a club foot, and alopecia.'

'Oh. I'm sorry, who told you this?'

'My fiancé.'

'Your fiancé? Well, who's . . .Terry Boot. Your fiancé is Terry Boot.'

'Mmhmm.'

'Okay, well, it's very nice to meet you. Terry's said the nicest things about you. In the one tiny short conversation we had, you know, standing way far apart. You know, too far to touch, but close enough to hear all the wonderful things he said about his adorable, sweet-tempered, lovable. . . can we have someone else do our physical?' Hermione asked looking uncomfortable.

***

As the dancers entered the Great Hall and took a spot on the floor, Colin could be seen taking photos, and Professor McGonagall was making the starting notices.

'Any couple without a number will be disqualified. All couples must be touching at all times. All couples must remain moving at all times. The only time you may stop moving or stop touching is when you hear this horn,' she blew the air horn, 'That sound means you have ten minutes. Ten minutes to get a drink, to eat a snack, take a rest, or whatever it is you can do in ten minutes. And in addition to the ten-minute rest periods, every person participating has been issued a yellow emergency card. In case of emergency, a contestant may hold up the card and leave the floor for ten minutes. If your partner remains on the floor and moving the entire time, then the owner of the yellow card may rejoin them and the contest. First aid is available in Classroom 7. Please, remember, that if you feel yourself getting lightheaded or having shooting pains or any other stroke-like symptoms, please move off to the side so that your collapse will not get in the way of the other dancers. All right, people, lace your shoes, pin those curls, because we only have three minutes left until we start,' McGonagall pointed to a board that had a clock in the middle with the time, and on the right side how many hours had passed, while on the left how many couples were left on the dance floor.

'Well, I believe three minutes is plenty of time for coffee,' Hermione stated to Ginny.

'Yes, coffee, please,' Ginny pleaded.

They walk over to Harry's un-setup stand.

'Hey we're dying, load us up,' Hermione asked.

'It isn't ready yet,' Harry answered.

'What?' Hermione asked.

'Mummy,' Ginny gave both Harry and Hermione puppy-dog eyes.

'What do you mean it's not ready? It's six in the morning. Nothing says coffee like six in the morning,' Hermione said.

Harry picked up a thermos and gave it Ginny. 'You did not get this from me.'

'Then who do we send our kisses of gratitude to?' Hermione asked in a kiddie's voice.

'The eternal question asked yet again,' Harry answered.

'Thanks Harry,' Ginny smelt it, 'Strong.'

'Yeah?' Hermione smelt it too, 'Hello!'

Then McGonagall started talking again, 'All right, folks. Everybody on the floor. We're two minutes away. I repeat, everybody on the floor, we are two minutes away.'

As Hermione and Ginny make their way onto the floor, Justin and his dance partner walk over to them.

'Hermione,' Justin said in a businesslike tone.

'Justin,' Hermione said in the same tone.

'Good luck to you,' Justin wished.

'And to you,' Hermione wished.

Justin and his partner walk away.

'He's going down,' Hermione said determinedly.

'I hate to bring this up,' Ginny said.

'What?'

'Justin has very little in his life.'

'Uh huh.'

'He has no career, no girlfriend, no pet, no car. He lives with his mother; she won't even let him have his own key. The only thing he does have in his whole lonely pathetic existence is this marathon. If we win, if we take him down, if we take away that last little piece of dignity, then we leave him with nothing.'

'I wonder if he'll cry,' Hermione asked thinking aloud.

'My best friend, the Howard Roark of Hogwarts.'

McGonagall started speaking again, 'All right, everybody, grab your partners, make sure your numbers are securely fastened, and let the countdown begin!'

Everyone started yelling, 'Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!'

McGonagall spoke again, 'It's showtime!' The music starts.

All the couples started dancing. Susan tapped her partner on the shoulder, 'I'm done, let's go.'

'Ok,' her partner said. They left the floor. One couple down.

Six hours had passed, and Justin and his partner dance by Hermione and Ginny.

'Hey, Justin, relax. Dancing's suppose to be fun,' Hermione said to annoy Justin.

'You know what will be fun, Hermione? Jogging around your prostrate body with that shiny temple of silver importance hoisted in the air for all to see. That will be fun,' Justin retorted, dancing away.

'Do you think serious Justin is more disturbing than non-serious Justin?' Hermione asked Ginny.

'Actually, I think they're both about the same.'

'Come on.'

'What?'

'Follow me,' Hermione said leading Ginny danced over to where Dean was standing.

'Wow, you guys look great,' Dean complimented.

'Hey, you came!' Ginny exclaimed.

'Hey, you're standing!' Dean said.

'Hey, we had coffee,' Hermione told him.

'I can tell, so how's it going?' Dean asked.

'Oh, it's been pretty quiet so far. However, I do believe –' Ginny stopped and waited listening for…

Across the dance floor, Ron started saying to his date, 'You went out with Hayden Christensen! Are you kidding me?'

'Right on time!' Hermione said.

'Why would you ever tell me that you went out with Hayden Christensen? Why would you do that?' Ron asked his date.

'Because I was trying to be honest,' his date answered.

'I don't believe that A, you actually went out with Hayden Christensen, and B, that you would choose to tell me now at this moment that you went out with Hayden Christensen!'

'Ron!'

'No!'

'Ron!'

'I can't stand Hayden Christensen!' And with that Ron stormed off the dance floor, with his date trying to follow.

'See fun!' Ginny said.

'And no one's even thrown up yet,' Hermione told him.

'Okay, well, uh, I'm just gonna go sit over there and watch for awhile. Maybe I'll get lucky,' Dean wished.

'Great,' Ginny said

'Well, that's sweet. Spectator Ken,' Hermione said.

'Just keep dancing, you.'

Justin passes and flips his partner.

'Flip all you want, pal. This ain't the Olympics. It's who's left standing at the end that matters, not how fancy you are getting there,' Hermione said to him.

Justin and his partner dance away.

'Let me flip you,' Hermione said.

'No way!' Ginny answered.

'Come on!'

'You're not flipping me.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'You flip me,' Hermione insisted and pulled in.

'No need, you've already flipped,' Ginny said, pushing Hermione back.

'One cartwheel.'

'Silence.'

At the moment, Draco and Blaise walk onto the dance floor heading towards the sits.

McGonagall spoke up, 'Unauthorized persons on the dance floor. Unauthorized persons on the dance floor. Security! Security! Security!'

'Well, look who's suddenly interested in dance,' Hermione noted.

'Yeah, he's a regular Martha Graham,' Ginny said dully.

Draco who knew that Ginny was talking about him, started kissing Blaise. Ginny continued to stare at him. Dean looked between Ginny and Draco. Draco tried very hard no to look at Ginny, when he was kissing Blaise.

After fourteen hours, the dancers started to dance more slowly. Well all dancers except Justin.

'Justin,' Hermione said to Ginny.

'Mm?' Ginny answered, very tiredly. They start to dance more lively until Justin passes. They then slow down; Ginny's head goes back on Hermione's shoulder.

'How much longer?' Ginny asked.

'Oh, chin up soldier. We should be getting a break pretty soon,' Hermione encouraged.

'I hope so.'

Hannah and Seamus dance over to them.

'Oh, good, there she is,' Seamus said.

'Seamus, please,' Hannah pleaded.

'Hey guys,' Hermione greeted them.

'Well, hey to you, too. Listen, I wanted to ask you, what do you think of my hair?' Seamus asked.

'What?' Hermione asked.

'My hair. How's it look to you? Any opinion?' Seamus asked again.

'It looks fine,' Hermione said.

'Seamus, you're overacting,' Hannah said.

'You think? How 'bout you, Hermione? You think I'm overreacting?' Seamus asked.

'Seamus, what?' Hermione asked.

McGonagall sounded the air horn.

'Oh my god,' Hermione despaired.

'What, what?' Ginny asked.

'The run-a-round,' Hermione answered.

'The run-a-round? That does not sound good,' Ginny said.

'I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so, so sorry,' Hermione apologized. All couples go to one side of the room getting ready.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, on your marks. . .get set. . .and go!' McGonagall started them. All the dancers start running around the Great Hall. 'Round and round they go, but when the song stops, nobody knows! But the last five couples that finish behind the red line are automatically out, so hold onto your partner and move, move, move!'

'You get too much fun out of this, Minerva,' Flitwick said to her.

Seamus and Hannah start running behind Hermione and Ginny.

'Hey Hermione, just wondering, how's my running? Got an opinion on that?' Seamus asked sounding annoyed.

'Seamus, what's going on?' Hermione asked.

'Nothing. He's mad at me and he's taking it out on you,' Hannah told Hermione.

'Oh, I'm not mad. I just didn't realize that when I marry Hannah, I also marry you. I didn't realize I was a Mormon, my mistake,' Seamus said still annoyed.

'I need to interject for one second to tell you that I hate you!' Ginny said huffing from all the running.

'Thanks, honey,' Hermione patted her on the arm, still running.

'Quit trying to drag Hermione into this,' Hannah said to Seamus.

'Fine, I will,' Seamus walks off the dance floor.

'Seamus, wait! Yellow cards, right here! I've got 'em for the both of us. We'll be right back!' Hannah follows Seamus off the dance floor.

'One of you is supposed to stay here. Hey!' McGonagall yelled to them.

'I think I'm going to die,' Ginny admitted.

'Me first,' Hermione said.

'How much longer?'

'I don't know. I just know that every year I block this part out.'

'From now on I'm going to remind you of it.'

Hermione notices that Justin is running on their heels.

'Justin, what are you doing?' Hermione asked.

'I'm drafting you,' Justin replied.

'Well, stop it!'

'You can't tell me where to run!'

'Justin, I swear to God, don't make me come back there!

McGonagall sounded a horn, 'Ten minute break everyone, ten minute break. Well run. Ten minute break, everyone. Ten minute break.' Several people including Hermione and Ginny, collapse on the Great Hall floor. Ginny starts to move her leg.

'What are you doing?' Hermione asked Ginny.

'I'm trying to kick you but I can't reach.'

'I would help you but I can't move.'

'Can I owe you one?'

'Yeah, no problem. Okay, okay, heart returning to normal. I have to go find Seamus and Hannah.'

'I'll get us a couple of sandwiches.'

'Good idea,' they both said up, though Ginny with a little more trouble, 'This is fun, huh?'

'Uh huh, big fun,' Ginny says sarcastically.

***

Draco Malfoy walks up to Lisa's table in Classroom 6.

'So, not dancing?' Draco asked.

'Nope,' Lisa confirmed.

'Why not? Too cool?'

'Go away, Draco. No one asked for a Tony Manero wannabe to drop by.'

'Hey, I'm just here for the food.'

Lisa hands him a sandwich, 'Here, enjoy, buh-bye.'

'I noticed Ginny's not dancing with Dean.'

'Nothing gets past you, does it?'

'How come? Trouble in paradise?'

'Ginny's dancing with Hermione, her best friend. Nothing's wrong with her and Dean, and you're blocking my sandwiches from the rest of the room,' Lisa explained, even though having the thought that she didn't need to.

'I know. They're erecting a statue to me in the park next week.'

Professor Sinistra came over to the table, 'Who are you?'

'Draco… ma'am.'

Sinistra turned to Lisa and ordered, 'Scoop more.' Sinistra walked away. Ginny and Dean walk up to Lisa's table.

'The sandwiches are for the dancers,' Ginny said.

'I'm dancing on the inside,' Draco said sarcastically.

'What are you doing here?' Ginny demanded.

'I live here.'

'You have nothing better to do than to sit around inside the Great Hall all day staring at a dance marathon?'

'I don't know,' Draco turned to Dean, 'You have nothing better to do than to sit around inside the Great Hall all day staring at a dance marathon?'

'I wouldn't direct any sort of comment toward me if I were you,' Dean said threateningly.

'I'm just trying to support my school,' Draco said.

'Good, then go back to Durmstrang,' Ginny said, as Draco's always going on about how he was going to go to Durmstrang.

'Ooh. Zing. I've been snapped.'

'You think you're bugging me sitting in front of me staring like that?' Ginny asked.

'You think you're bugging me dancing in front of me staring like that?'

'I'm not staring at you.'

'Then how do you know I'm staring at you?'

'I am dancing. I cannot control where my glance goes. And the few moments that I can control it, my glance goes to Dean, not to you,' Ginny explained.

'So you can't control when you look at me, but you have to force yourself to look at him? Sorry, man. That's cold,' Draco said.

'My former comment still stands,' Dean reminded him.

'Go home,' Ginny asked, pleadingly.

'No, thanks.'

'Then get out of my way.'

'Didn't realize I was in your way. There you go. It's all yours. God help you.'

Blaise then walks over to Draco, 'Where did you go? I've been sitting out there for, like, twenty minutes.'

'The breaks only for ten.'

'It's just a saying.'

'I came to get food.'

'Good I'm starved.'

'The food is for the dancers,' Ginny said forcefully.

'Who are you, Bobby Brady? Get a life,' Blaise said. Draco then puts his hand around Blaise's waist.

'Ginny's feeling a little territorial today,' Draco told Blaise. Ginny puts her hand around Dean's waist.

'Whatever. God, what is this thing?' Blaise complained.

Dean pulls back, he takes Ginny's hand off his waist, 'Ginny, get your stuff and let's go.'

'Ooh, that was good. Now say, "then get in there and make me my supper",' Draco said.

'I got 'em,' Ginny said.

'Come on,'

'See you in there,' Draco said. Dean walked away, so did Ginny. Draco took his hand off Blaise's waist. 'I'm going to get a soda.'

***

Hermione walked up to Harry's coffee stand.

'Have you seen Hannah or Seamus?'

'Nope.'

'I've looked everywhere for them.'

'Have you tried the insane asylum where everybody in this room is supposed to be?'

Seamus walks up to Hermione with Hannah on his heels.

'Okay, I need to say something here,' Seamus announced.

'Oh, I've been looking all over for you,' Hermione said.

'I wish you would drop this,' Hannah pleaded.

'Contrary to your belief, there are some things in life that you do not have the right to have an opinion on,' Seamus said.

'What?' Hermione asked.

'And the rate at which I have kids and the amount of kids I wish to have falls directly under that category.'

'Hannah, what did you tell him?'

'Okay, you see, once again, my communication skills – not so good,' Hannah told Hermione.

'Seamus, I didn't mean to get involved in any of this.'

'No? Telling Hannah that she needs to immediately inform me that four in four is crazy?'

'Aw, Hannah.'

'Yeah, it did come out something like that,' Hannah admitted.

'Aw man.'

'What's four in four?' Harry asked.

'Four kids in four years,' Hermione told him.

'That is crazy.'

'Oh good, yes, let's open this up to even more discussion,' Seamus said sarcastically.

'One kid in four years is crazy,' Harry said.

'Hey,' said Seamus.

'Sorry, go ahead, drop another sucker in this mess.'

'Okay, raise your hand if you're not helping,' Hermione said, staring at Harry.

'Does anyone here understand that a man has a right not to have his personal life debated in a public forum? I am not Winona Ryder,' Seamus said obviously.

'Well, I know that,' Hannah interjected.

'I'm sorry, Seamus, I didn't mean –' Hermione started.

'My child-bearing arrangements are between me and Hannah.'

'And the Lord. Still not helping?' Harry asked.

'Seamus, please just calm down,' Hannah asked.

'I will calm down. I'll calm down at the library.'

'But what about the contest?' Hannah asked.

'To hell with the contest! I'm quitting the contest. That is, if it's okay with Hermione, or Harry, or that strange man in the corner who I've never met,' Seamus calls to the strange man, 'Excuse me, strange man in the corner? Is it okay if I quit this contest?' Seamus then stormed out of the Great Hall.

'I'm so sorry. I got tongue-tied and things just started coming out and I couldn't stop them and. . .' Hannah apologized.

'Go,' Hermione said.

'Seamus, honey, wait,' Hannah ran after Seamus.

'Oh, they're gonna make great parents,' Harry said sarcastically.

'All dancers back on the dance floor. All dancers back on the dance floor,' McGonagall called through the megaphone.

Ginny walked up to Hermione and hands her a sandwich, 'Hermione.'

'Let's go.'

***

Twenty-three hours have passed in the marathon, McGonagall was drunk at the podium and was babbling to Flitwick.

'And then I'd say 'what is this in your ear' and I'd pull out a bright shiny penny and then whole room would laugh and clap.'

'Yeah, I'm sure they did Minerva.'

'Yeah. Have you ever levitated a Rottweiler?' asked McGonagall.

'No.'

'Not easy. But in a cape with a wand and a shiny black top hat. . .' McGonagall fell asleep. Flitwick tries to take his megaphone, but she wakes up.

'What are you doing?' Mc Gonagall asked.

'Well, I was just. . .' Flitwick started.

'You tried to take my megaphone.'

'No, I didn't want you to drop it.'

'No one touches my megaphone. No one.'

'What do you mean –'

'Guards!'

'- no one touches your megaphone?'

'Guards!'

Flitwick pokes the megaphone, 'How's that… take that.'

'Hey! Hey!' McGonagall tries to push Flitwick's hand away.

Both Hermione and Ginny are leaning on each other, still moving. 'Tell me a joke,' Hermione said.

'Knock, knock.'

Hermione giggles, 'That was a good one. Ow!'

'You ok?'

'Oh no!' Hermione despaired.

'What?'

'My heel broke!'

''What?'

'My heel just broke off. Damn, these are brand new shoes, too.'

'They were made in 1943,' Ginny said, more to remind herself then anyone else.

'Well, I just bought them Tuesday.'

'I told you not to wear vintage shoes.'

'But the lady at the store said that they hadn't been worn a lot,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, but not a lot in sixty years is still a lot.'

'I gotta fix 'em. I'll use my emergency card. I'll be right back,' Hermione started to take out her yellow card.

'No, stop. If you leave, there's no way I'll be able to stand up on my own.'

'Ten minutes.'

'Nighty-night,' Ginny put her head back on Hermione's shoulder.

'Fine, hold on. Dean, come here! Dean!' Hermione called Dean.

'What are you doing?' Ginny asked sleepily.

Dean walked over to them, 'Is everything ok?'

'Yeah, it's great. Stand here,' Hermione draped Ginny's arms around Dean, to help her stand.

'Whoa,' Dean holds Ginny up.

'Look, I'll be back in ten minutes. Do not let her stop or lay down, do you understand me?' Hermione spoke to him.

'But I –' Dean started saying.

'I need you, Dean. The team needs you.'

'What team?'

'Pick a team – it needs you. I'll be right back,' Hermione said, walking off to the side of the dance floor.

Ginny had her eyes closed, with her head on Dean's chest, 'I'm really sorry about this.'

'Yeah, uh, it's okay.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah. Actually, it's not bad at all,' Dean put his head on Ginny's head lightly.

'I think this one's a goner, miss,' Harry said to a girl on the sits.

Hermione walks up to him holding the heel of her shoe. 'Hey, my shoe broke.'

'What?'

'I need you to fix it.'

'Do I look like a cobbler to you?'

'If I say yes, will you fix my shoe?'

Harry took the heel of her shoe, 'Let me see it.'

'I only have ten minutes – please.'

'I think I can get some glue back in the Room of Requirement.'

'Glue, yes – we love glue!' Hermione said excitedly.

'I wouldn't say that too loudly if I were you.'

'Thank you,' Hermione said in a quieter voice.

Harry left for the Room of Requirement as Hannah came in and walked over to Hermione. 'Hey, are you guys out?'

'No, my shoe broke. Harry's fixing it.'

'Oh, good. I just feel terrible about what happened.'

'I know. How's Seamus?' Hermione asked.

'Oh, he's fine. We went to the library, and he calmed down, and we talked. He totally understands and he's open to anything I want.'

'That's great.'

'Now, tell me what I want,' Hannah asked.

'No way.'

'But I'm not sure.'

'Then flip a coin 'cause I am staying so far out of this.'

'You're my best friend.'

'Yes, I am, and I can only remain your best friend as long as Seamus doesn't kill me.'

'Hermione…'

'Hannah, he's going to be a farmer. They'll never find the body, but the squash will be especially chatty that year.'

'Ok, fair enough.'

'Hey, take your time. That's it. That's all I have to say,' Hermione advised.

'Thank you.'

Harry return from the Room of Requirement, with glue.

'Got it,' Harry said.

'Ah, good,' Hermione said.

'Well, I'm going to my dorm to figure out what I want. Good luck. Talk to me tomorrow,' Hannah asked.

'I will,' Hermione promised. Hannah then left the Hall.

'So, how's that situation going?' Harry asked.

'Oh, it'll be ok.'

'Good. Uh, listen, uh, I didn't really mean all that stuff I said earlier.'

'What stuff?'

'Uh, the kid stuff, you know.'

'Oh, it's no big deal.'

'Yeah, I know, I just. . .I'm not really as anti-kid as I might have come off.'

Hermione pulled a face and said, 'Drop another sucker in. . .'

'Okay, yes. I don't always have the patience for 'em. They tend to be a little squishy, and that freaks me out a little.'

'You don't have to want kids, Harry. Or like kids. It's not for everybody.'

'I know, but. . .although I'm quite happy going an entire day without having to deal with somebody else's bodily functions, if I ever happen to meet the right person. . .well, it would be a discussion,' Harry admitted.

'A discussion?'

'Yes. Probably a short discussion, but still. Here, hold this. So what about you – you ever think about having a kid?'

'Oh, I don't know how much fun it would be without Arthimancy finals and headgear. . . but sure, if I ever happen to meet the right person, a kid might be nice,' Hermione said, then her and Harry stare at each other for a moment.

'Your shoe'll be ready in a minute,' Harry said.

'Thank you.'

Lisa is sitting outside Classroom 6, when she gets up; she walks back to behind the table, when Ernie walked up to her.

'One sandwich please,' Ernie asked.

'Hi,' Lisa was surprise.

'Hi.'

'What are you doing here?'

'Uh, well, you mentioned this thing last time we talked and it sounded very Blue Velvet so I figured I would come by and check it out.'

'What do you think?'

'I think you held back.'

'Yeah, well…'

'Anyhow, I hadn't seen you in awhile, and I thought I'd come down and maybe we could figure something out on this band issue.'

'Sure we could do that.'

'Plus, I missed you,' Ernie admitted.

'You did? You missed me?'

'Well, yeah. Did you miss me?'

'Oh, yeah, definitely. I definitely, definitely missed you,' Lisa said.

'Glad and relieved to hear it.'

Then Sinistra walked over to Lisa. 'Who are you, what do you want? Do you know this boy?' Lisa stands with her mouth open unsure what to say.

'Uh, no, actually, I just heard a bunch of people talking outside about the sandwiches and I thought that I would come in and maybe try one. I'm sorry, may I?' Sinistra handed a sandwich over to Ernie, 'Thank you,' he takes a bite, 'That's delicious.'

'Really?' Lisa asked.

'May I have another one for later please?'

'Yes, that's fine. Take another one,' Sinistra gave him another sandwich, 'Thanks a lot and I hope to see you soon.'

'I hope he comes back, he seemed hungry,' Sinistra wished.

Ginny and Dean are still dancing. Ginny glances over and Draco and Blaise are still sitting there. 'He's still there.'

'What?' asked Dean.

'Draco. He's still there. I can't believe he's still there.'

'Just ignore him.'

'Yeah. You know, this is a dance marathon. You're not supposed to come and sit and watch, you're supposed to dance. He's just trying to bug me, sitting there right in front of me, staring. Jerk.'

Blaise sits up and turns to Draco, 'I'm bored.'

'Ok,' and he starts kissing her.

'There they go again! God, I swear, why can't they just get a room? Or forget a room – get a park bench, or a doorway, or even a strategically placed telephone pole would probably suffice. I mean, girls like Blaise – what is it with them? Don't they see what they look like? I know they have mirrors,' Ginny said.

'Hey, you talking about me?' Draco asked, Ginny then completely turned to face him, still hanging onto Dean.

'No.'

'I hear you mention Blaise?'

'Blaise isn't you.'

'Blaise concerns me.'

'Blaise concerns me too – and all women, for that matter.'

'You got a problem?' Draco asked.

'Nope. Just a little sick of seeing the two of you sitting there. If you're not gonna participate, then why don't you just leave?' Ginny asked.

'That works for me, let's go,' Blaise said.

'No.'

'Why not?' Ginny whined.

'Because I'm not ready to go.'

'Oh, really?'

'Yes, really. I'm gonna sit here as long as I like, and I'm gonna do whatever I like, and if you don't like it, then just ignore me and pay attention to your boyfriend,' Draco suggested.

'Sorry, she can't. I'm not her boyfriend anymore,' Dean threw Ginny arms off him. Draco sat up straighter.

'What?' Ginny asked.

'You know, I tried to ignore this. I really did, but I don't know what the hell I was thinking.'

'What are you talking about?'

'You don't want to be with me, Ginny.'

'Yes, I do.'

'Oh, please! You've been into him since we got back to school, and I have spent weeks – months, actually – trying to convince myself that it wasn't true, that everything was fine between us. But now I know that I was an idiot. You're into him and he's into you, and Blaise, who by the way, should be listening to this 'cause it's so damn obvious,' Dean started to shout.

'What's obvious? What did I do?'

'Everyone can see, Ginny! Everyone. And I'm tired, but I'm over it, so go ahead, go. Be together. There's nothing standing in your way now, 'cause I'm out,' Dean walked back to the seats and grabbed his jacket and left.

'I don't see a yellow card. I don't see a yellow card. Excuse me, young lady. . .whose name I don't remember right now. . . ugh, no one listens to me,' McGonagall said.

'I know,' Flitwick sympathized, tiredly.

Ginny was sitting by the lake, when Draco came up behind her. 'Dean's a jerk. Yelling at you like that, breaking up in front of everybody. . .the guy's a total jerk.'

'No, he's not. He's right. Everything he said. All those things about you and me, all those things about me lying to him, and messing with his head. He was right,' Ginny waited for Draco to say something. When he didn't she looked at him, 'Well, wasn't he?' When he didn't say anything again, Ginny took the defensive, 'Fine, he was right about me, then. Now go away.'

'He was right. . . about all of it,' Draco sighed.

'So what now?'

'You're definitely broken up with Dean?'

'Yeah, I'm definitely broken up with Dean.'

'Okay. I have to go take care of something then.'

There are only two couples left: Justin and his partner, and another couple. The girl of the other couple falls on the asleep.

'They're out! They're out! We won! We won!' Justin rushes over to Flitwick and wakes him up.

'Oh, oh, oh. Minerva, wake up! It's over. Minerva, blow the horn,' Flitwick tries to wake up McGonagall. McGonagall who is asleep on the chairs, says '. . .a quarter right out of your ear.'

'Minerva, the horn. Oh, for Pete's Sake,' Flitwick blows the air horn, 'Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a winner!'

Hermione rushes over to them. 'Wait, what are you doing? I'm here, I'm standing, I used my yellow card!'

'I win, I win! I win, I win, I win, I win!' Justin called. He started rolling on the floor.

'You didn't win! I'm still here! Professor, where's Ginny?' Hermione asked.

'Oh, she ran off the floor a little while ago.'

'What? No!'

'Yes!' Justin shouted.

'For the fifth year in a row, ladies and gentlemen, the marathon winners are Sally-Anne Perks and Justin!' Flitwick called through the mega phone.

Hermione sees Ginny across the Great Hall and walks over to her, 'Ginny, what happened? Where did you go?' Hermione then sees that Ginny is crying, 'Oh, Ginny, honey! Oh.'

Hermione hugs Ginny as Justin runs around the Hall and them, to the theme of Rocky, with the trophy above his head.

**Cast**

_Lorelai_ – **Hermione Granger**

_Rory_ – **Ginny Weasley**

_Luke _– **Harry Potter **

_Paris_ – **Luna Lovegood **

_Dean_ – **Dean Thomas**

_Jess_ – **Draco Malfoy**

_Shane_ – **Blaise Zabini**

_Lane_ – **Lisa Turpin **

_Sookie_ – **Hannah Abbott **(Seamus' fiancé)

_Jackson_ – **Seamus Finnigan**

_Emily_ – **Padma Patil **

_Stanley Appleman_ – **Terry Boot **

_Stanley's wife_ – **Terry's fiancé **

_Mrs Kim_ – **Professor Sinistra**

_Kirk_ – **Justin Finch-Fletchley **

_Kirk's Dance Partner_ – **Sally-Anne Perks **

_Taylor_ – **Professor McGonagall**

_Miss Patty_ – **Professor Flitwick**

_Louise_ – **Lavender Brown**

_Madeline_ – **Parvati Patil **

_Jamie_ – **Viktor Krum **

_Dave_ – **Ernie Macmillan**

_Mrs. Savitt_ – **Professor Vector**

_Babette_ – **Susan Bones **

_Morey (Babette's husband)_ – **Susan's dance partner **

_Al_ – **Professor Snape **

_Andrew_ – **Ron **

_Andrew's dance partner_ – **Ron's dance partner **

_Tommy Tune (he walks passed)_ – **Neville Longbottom**


End file.
